Hazel and the Demigods at Camp-Halfblood- A New Beginning
by Svdancer11
Summary: When Gaea is defeated everything goes back to normal, except for the fact that Hazel and the rest of the Roman gang live at Camp-Halfblood instead of Camp-Jupiter. What will happen when the camp is betrayed? Evil. Pure Evil. SYOT!
1. Chapter 1

Hazel: the new beginning

Hazel POV: I place my 'works until I get my contacts in' glasses on and see a face staring at me… "Ugh, JASON!" why do you have to do that to me! I mean after all I did just wake up!" He replies handing me a cup, "I got you a Starbucks!" I grin; I thank him and move on… At CampHalf Blood so many new demigods have been found and brought in, and it's your job to submit some!

AND PLEASE JUST PM ME THE CHARACTERS! I will not accept any characters on review! Thanks!-

Name- (nothing too common)-

Age- nothing below 12-

Gender

History

Godly Parent

Mortal parent

Siblings (opt.)

Special power

Do they make friends easily?

Do they hold grudges long?

Have any Godly enemies?

How did they find campHalf Blood?

Would they like Piper and Leo?

Do they think Jason and Hazel are together?

How many friends would they have?

Disabilities?- (opt.)

Appearance?

Personality?

**Characters-**

**Athena House****-**

**Retilla "Tilly" Beethoses- 15, Godly Parent is Athena… Her father is a grandson of a son of Hades **

**Aisley Theme- 13, Athena is her godly parent**

**Addison (Addie) Paige**

**Costantino Mastroianni (male)**

**Aphrodite House****-**

**Ember Lee- 14, obviously her godly parent is Aphrodite…**

**Annabella (Bella) Carter- 17, very persuasive**

**Chive Birr**

**OPEN**

**Zeus House****- **

**Ryo- 18, Godly Parent is Zeus obviously and Vulcan?... mom is daughter of Hades**

**Kennedy (Kenny) Adam Ramirez- 15, Zeus**

**Lilith Silvian Harken (or Lily by Troy her brother which is why she hates that name)**

**Eridan Jacin**

**Aeolus House****-**

** Natalie Skye-16, gorgeously persuasive, seems like an Aphrodite at first.**

**Troy Rosen Harken (or Rosie by his sister)**

**Everest Lorie**

**Jonathan Michaelson (A.K.A. Jon)**

**Nemesis House****-**

**Justice Reed- ONLY EXCEPTION- 11, Nemesis **

**Eric Claptant- 12, mortal parent was a child of Iris.**

**Savanna Ann Teachworth**

**Poseidon House****-**

**Amelia Lendil or Lendil to some of if you really want to annoy her Mellie ( pronounced meal e)**

**(Hades house got too many characters submitted. Sorry! I have placed all the characters I got for Hades in different houses. Thanks! And SORRY!)**

** Helios House-**

**Helius Vermillion Sol**

**Apollo House****-**

**Kyle Karkam**

**Helia Collins**

**Adagia C.L. Tari**


	2. Chapter 2 CHARACTER CHAPTER

**Bella POV:**

Ugh, I walk out of the cabin leaving my Berkin purse behind in hidden under my plush velvet covered pillow, and see my boyfriend Kenny talking to that Piper girl. "Ahm!" I cough. He looks at me, looks at Piper, rolls his eyes and gets up and walks towards me. "Yeeees?" he asks, "I am sick of when ever I turn around your over there flirting with that Piper girl, _we_ are dating, not you and her. GOT IT? Hehe love ya!" and I kissed him on the cheek and waltzed inside to grab my purse before dinner… I then meet Hazel- who is a counselor here and at that silly little roman camp in California… - inside as she bumped into me, "uh, walk much?" I shoved her aside and climbed up to my top bunk bed and grabbed my purse.

**Kenny POV:**

Why does this always have to be about her? I was just trying to see where Leo was! And besides, Leo and Piper are dating, I would never do that to them! Im done with Bell' and her snippy little attitude, im going to break up with her right now! I make sure no one is looking when I climb up to her window and open it, "Bell' I need to tell you something" she stops placing the fifth layer of blush on and looks at me sweetly, "Yes?" her melody of a voice rings though my head, I cant do it! I just am having trouble letting her go! And because I know she will gossip and bad talk me around the camp to no end- "Im waiting!..." I cringe, "nothing! Just that I love you!" I then cringe even more… "Awe! I love you too! Now shoo! I can't be seen with you in my window!" gee that's convenient! I then see a girl with brown hair and soft red highlights, rosy cheeks and a pretty smile. But then Bell and her friends run past me and run towards her. They all arrive to her and start making faces and it looks like they are yelling at her. The girl and I lock eyes and I look into her brown brown iris' but then a tear breaks from her eye and she dashes away into the… Athena?- cabin and I never see her face again.

**Hazel POV: **

SCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEECCCCHHHHHHHH! x 1000, the alarm! That means the camp is under attack and the campers need to go and fight! I scout through all the cabins making sure no campers are in them except younger ones or disabled ones. Athena is my last cabin I scout through, the alarm has been going on for more then ten minutes when I find a girl in the corner of the room, barely able to see her btw, and she was crouched down crying. Tilly. I walk over to her and tap on her shoulder, "anything I need to know Till?" she turns her head to where I can see one of her eyes, its all red and blotchy. "I was walking *sniffle* when B-B-B-Buh-Bella *sniffle* ran up to me and started *sniffle* calling *sniffle* me *sniffle* nahahamess!" *tears pour out of the one eye I can see* "awe hon please come here!" I sit on the nearest bed and invite her up with me, she turns around and I see her pretty but still blotched up face. "Look, when I was your age, I had the same problem. Now im not much older than you because your 15 and im 19, I just want to say that what ever she says to you will never have a strategy nor rime or reason! Just try to do your best to ignore whatever Bella says to you okay? She doesn't know you! And she is totally jealous of you! You are Athena's daughter! You always have a plan and you're sure of it! And this time your plan needs to be titled- How to Ignore Bullies, for Teens!- ok?- now wipe off your face and get on out there! You have a battle to be won!"

**Ryo POV:**

DO THOSE ALARMS ALWAYS DO THAT WHILE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO TAKE NAPS? Ugh they are bugging me SO BAD with the none stop schreeching and then the campers in the background screaming and the pegasi- well- doing whatever they do to make a screaming sound and the- "RYO! Why aren't you outside fighting that war against our camp?! DO YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT THIS CAMP!"(Copyrights go to Professor McGonagall from HP #8 XD) and the counselor walks out… ugh do I have to? I grab my flaming arrows sack and bow on my way out and then run out into the battle. I see a giant Cyclops and a giant foot, oh gosh. I see the dark shadow move away from my body, which is now imprinted into the gravel, and black out.

**Natalie POV:**

I run and throw a sword at the Cyclops' head; it hits the target but only makes a small scratch. He looks for whoever throws it, he starts walking towards a kid from Zeus' cabin when he steps on a kid, I scream when he releases his foot and I see who he stepped on, that giant Cyclops stepped on RYO! I run to his crippled and mangled body that must have been at least five tons of weight to squish him so hardly. I call for help but all the other campers ignore me, but this one girl just sat there staring at me then him then me again, "PLEASE HELP ME!" I yell to her. She runs to me and picks up his body which is just barely hanging on and runs to the nearest cabin, the Apollo cabin. Luckily Apollo's usually are very gifted with injuries but this time they might not be able to help, a tall handsome blonde with amazing green eyes comes out of one of the rooms. "Hi can I help you? My name is Kyle" awe! Our names would go perfect together on our future family Christmas cards! The girl then talks "hey Kyle" he grins when she appears from behind me "hey Till! No- did a giant Cyclops step on Ryo? I thought I saw him get stepped on from my window, or was I imagining thin-"

She shows him the body and he stops, "oh" I can't help but break down and cry. My best friend in the camp just got stepped on by a giant Cyclops! "Please just help him!" I scream, him and the girl exchange looks and then carry the body back into the room the boy came out of and close the door. I close my eyes wishing this whole thing could be over and that a giant Cyclops hadn't stepped on Ryo. But the door opens again, they both come out- with very depressed faces.

**Helius POV:**

Giant Cyclop poop, I have definitely stepped in a mound of giant Cyclops poop. I hate this place. Oh and did I mention they BREATHE FIRE! Ugh, my hair will be sizzled for life :-( Anyway I can't believe Hades set me up, he said that if I gave him the Golden Fleece from that tree I would get rewarded. He never said he would send giant Cyclops to destroy the camp. This is unbelievable! No really I can't believe a GOD would do this! It must not be Hades, he must have been persuaded to do it, I do know that Poseidon usually has all control over Cyclops, was this his doing? No- Poseidon's children are here, surely he wouldn't do that. And Zeus is evil enough but never would proceed with his plans. He's too nice. All im suspecting is that, well, the titans are in the underworld. In Tartarus right?! Something like that. Maybe a titan could have taken there powers and corrupted Hades mind, used me to get the Golden Fleece, and break out of the horrible place they were imprisoned in. I've heard rumors that Hazel had gotten corrupted by Gaea once, she killed her mother to honor Gaea- according to the other kids- I don't think any of that is true, but very possible. Maybe Gaea could have used Hazel, then Hazel could have corrupted Hades and then Hades took over the entire Olympus! Small chance.

**Kyle POV:**

I look at Ryo's pale face, why him? I try CPR, no result. Since I usually handle injuries, Chiron gave me a special device to alert him when injuries are severe. I use this device and Chiron comes almost immediately, he looks at Ryo, he looks at me. He then places a figure of a lightning bolt next to Ryo, and then starts speaking incantations. Somewhere in this process Tilly had laid down, closed her eyes, and started shaking violently. This is normal for her. It usually means she is talking to Hades. She is his great-granddaughter or something like that. The two have a very special bond which no one, nor god can break it. Hades cares for her a lot and enjoys talking to her. I've heard Bella's been kinda mean to her, Bella. What a beautiful , wonderful sight she is to see! The only problem is that she's dating that Kennedy guy, whom which is just a problem in himself. I want Annabella Carter- and im going to get her. Even if that means I have to kill Kennedy. Heres my plan-

set up a romantic picnic for the two not telling who its from

set a trap where Kennedy will sit

capture Kennedy and wont let him go until he gives me Bella

ride off into the sunset with my new lover Bella

Good? But this war has to end first. I run outside and use my powers to summon my flaming chariot. I ride it, trying to dodge giant cyclop fire balls. I use my powers and send the fireballs right back at them and immediately they all fall or retreat. I then summon all the fire I can get and throw it at the mass of giant Cyclops as they run to leave the camp, they all fall, get back up and run away from the camp. Brilliant! Everyone proclaims! I then find the perfect spot, under a shady walnut tree and set up the picnic and trap, then retrieve the couple.

**Tilly POV:**

When im done talking to Hades, the battle was over and everything was fine. Jeez the stuff that can happen when you're talking to the god of death! I start walking back to my cabin when I see Kenny and Bella- Ugh- having a picnic when Kyle comes and grabs the rope hanging from the tree next to the couple. I see that the rope is connected to the blanket Kenny is sitting on, and soon realize it is a trap. I run towards Kenny screaming about it but he just looks at me and tilts his head. I run to the hill just in the nick of time too. The blanket snatches up but while that happens I push Kenny off the blanket and I get trapped instead. I hear someone scream and then feel a hand reaching inside the blanket bag thing im in, they find my face, touch around it then scream again. I then sense a cutting at the rope im attached to when I fall onto the ground (still inside the blanket bag thing) and hurt my back. But I feel a kick and now im rolling, down the hill. Im screaming as loud as I possibly can when I hit a tree? And bounce off of it then hit two more after that. Finally I just crash into some kind of shack? I try to escape the bag but I can't. I scream but im running out of oxygen for my lungs, soon this bag will fill up with carbon dioxide and I will have used all the oxygen and I will suffocate. Why did I save him? Im not sure granddad (Hades) will appreciate seeing me in the underworld. But I hear someone, I recognize his angelic voice, Kenny has come back to help me! I see a knife stick through the bag, cutting it open. Fresh air fills my lungs as I crawl out of the opening. Then I see Kenny standing there, just looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. I somehow manage to huff out a thanks before I fall, but I don't hit the ground, I feel arms around my waist and im about a foot from the ground, somehow I've always dreamed of falling and Kennedy catching me but before I can complete the dream, I fall unconscious because of the rolling and the tree hitting and crash landing in a shack.

**Kenny POV:**

Does anyone know how awkward it is to have a girl I saw getting bullied by my new Ex girlfriend in my arms? Like completely and totally awkward. She apparently is blacked out because of a stupid mistake of replacing my spot on that blanket that was a trap, why would she do that for me? I see a nametag on her V-neck shirt with a pocket, it says Tilly. I set her down because it gets a little awkward when you've been standing there for about five minutes holding her. I place her on the blanket and use the rope on the blanket to make a pull handle, I then start to pull her up the hill, who knows what could be in these woods!

**Aisley POV:**

Why is Tilly such a drama queen? Ugh, Bella and I both agree she belongs with the Romans, not Greek, she is not smart enough to be an Athena! But she is definitely dramatic enough for being Hades' great grand-daughter or something like that. Anyways, enough on her. I discovered Kenny is available! Him and Bella broke up because Kenny thinks that Bella set up a trap to kill him, but the trap captured TILLY instead of him. I watched the whole thing. SO I have decided to get together with Kenny, and persuade him with my qualities to be my boyfriend. Now, how? After Bella kicked the sack Til' was in Kenny tried to run after her, I came in and blocked him for a good five minutes to make sure she was severely injured. I let him go eventually but he definitely put up a good fight! So maybe invite him to dinner? Ugh no. He's probably with Tilly. I heard Ryo got stepped on by a giant Cyclops! LOL! I heard rumors that Chiron tried to summon Zeus to save him, Zeus came for about five minutes before getting bored of the begging and left. And I heard Ryo was taken to a mortal hospital, knowing they might have more knowledge on crushed ribs, broken bones, suffocated lungs, and fractured skulls.

**Jason Grace POV:**

The battle has been done for more than an hour when I finally find Hazel, standing with Piper, hair sizzled and cute. Gosh, who would have thought Piper and Leo would have gotten together?! UM wait- EVERYONE! XD Hazel and Piper both spot me and Piper grins at Hazel the hugs her and leaves, probably to go find Leo. Im to busy watching a kid getting carried off into the Apollo cabin that I totally miss Hazel standing right in front of me. "So, other than a few injuries, two fatalities, I think we did pretty good this time!" she says "oh yeah, I totally kicked giant Cyclops butt!" I laugh to her "Uh- who said I was talking about you?" We both then bust out laughing, it's nice to be back in some kind of camp with her, it makes me feel a lot safer. "Well, I have to do a head count of cabins 1-7 but afterwards we can get some dinner if you want?" She says nervously "Yeah, I'd like that." Then she taps my cheek with a… kiss?... then runs off. Overall a very nice day. - Until a giant fireball whizzes towards me and burns my right arm. I yell. No one really seems to notice, I scream out Hazel's name, no result. But apparently im falling, into a white tunnel, I have no clue, now im walking up a tunnel, with a white light at the end. This can't be real.

**Justice POV:**

Being the youngest in my cabin- maybe even camp- isn't very fun. First, they treat me like a baby! Second, I never get to go on adventures or quests! Stupid right? Anyway- I was just in my cabin chilling watching Dance Moms when the alarm sounded. Being eleven I am not allowed to go and fight. Stupid rules. Since my mother is the goddess of revenge I have a natural gift when it comes to persuasion and well, revenge! I have tried to make a painful revenge on Chiron and the other counselors who decided this but nothing seems to work. I want revenge badly, but I know its just my mother tempting me because I never want bad things to happen to people who mess with me. Except my fifth grade teacher who had locked me in a classroom with him and tried to take my shirt off. I screamed and the principal expelled me because she thought I wasn't saying the truth and that I was mad at the teacher because of my recently failing grades. But after I left the principals office I thought I saw her turn into a dark slimy green creature after she closed the door but that was impossible. Until I figured out my true identity. I then decided to go to a place I thought would protect me. I then had to decide who I was after I found CampHalf-blood, a place I had nightmares about. Having nightmares about a place isn't necessarily bad- especially when you're a demigod. Nightmares for demigods usually tend to be small challenges and usually the demigod defeats the challenge. But my nightmare was different- more like a path or guide to camp. I got to camp and immediately a satyr was waiting outside the camp. He had a 'SENIOR SATYR' cap and pin on. The satyr saw me and pressed a button on the pillar next to him. I fell through a door under my feet and then slid down a metal shaft that curved… up? And flew high into the air and found myself staring at the house my dreams had shown me. - But then I start to fall.

**A/N: THANKS! Eep! First character chapter! How'd I do? Im doing only a few characters per chapter if you were wondering. If your character wasn't in this chapter they will either be in the next one or the one after that! and im doing cabin points! PLEASE REVIEW ON EACH CHAPTER TO EARN POINTS! thanks!**


End file.
